


Things To Remember

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Bottom Harry Potter, Classroom Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Issues, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, First Orgasm, Gay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slow Build, Sneaking Out, Top Sirius Black, Underage Kissing, breaking the dry spell, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: A month after first meeting him, Harry is burning with questions to ask his Godfather, Sirius Black. Specifically, he wants to know about his father. They meet up in secret and Sirius tells Harry what he wants to know. Only, he may have revealed to much. When he let's slip that he, James, and Lupin used to Shag, Harry is filled with curiosity. Hehasto know more! But why tell what happened when Sirius can show him?Technically a prequel to my Harry/Padfoot fic Bring Me Back A Dog, but if you're not into that kind if thing you can read this safely





	1. Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> So ages ago I mentioned that I was considering writing a prequel to my Padfoot/Harry fic 'Bring Me Back A Dog.' Got a lot of positive feedback with people asking me to go ahead and make it, but I had a lot of other fics I needed to post/update first. But here it is! There was a lot to unload, and I wanted the transition from innocent, curious Harry becoming bottom bitch Harry to be as natural as possible. So it takes a but to get into the sexual swing if things, but once it's there I promise it will not disappoint. I had to split it into two chapters because it was a bit too long for one.
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

Chapter 1- Rendezvous 

Harry took a deep breath as he placed a hand flat against the glass part of the school's front door. His muscles tensed in preparation, and he glanced quickly behind him at the dark and empty parking lot, checking to make sure no one was watching. He didn't see so much as a car headlight, and pushed. The door swung open with ease, just as Sirius had said it would in his letter. 

Harry slipped quickly inside the shadowy school entryway and hastily pushed the door closed behind him, silently. 

_"Sirius?"_ he hissed, unable to see anything in the nightlife. _"Are you there?"_

"You don't have to whisper, Harry," a charismatic adult male voice chided from the darkness. "There's nobody around but me to hear you."

A bright light burst to life in the darkness before Harry, and he had to squint at first to see. The entire school entryway was illuminated. Harry saw a row of reception desks and a few plaques on the brick wall no doubt spewing about the school's supposed quality. Whatever, he'd hated it when he'd attended, before Hogwarts. Not that his time here had lasted. 

But Harry barely paid the room any mind, his attention on the man with the lit wand standing before him. Sirius had a big grin on his face, and upon seeing his Godfather at last Harry grew one to match. He rushed forward and knocked into Sirius, giving him a bear hug.

"Oh!" Sirius chuckled and took a deep breath at Harry's impact, becoming momentarily off-balance before wrapping his arms around Harry. "It's good to see you too, Harry. A month is too long. Which is strange, considering I didn't see you for thirteen years!" He squeezed Harry's back then pulled away, holding his Godson at an arm's length and gazing at him, eyes traveling up and down. "You look well."

"So do you," Harry said with the smallest of blushes. This was an understatement. Sirius looked _fantastic!_ At least, compared to the last time Harry had seen him, in the Shrieking Shack at Hogsmede with Snape, Lupin, and Wormtail. Then Sirius had appeared as he had in all his wanted posters: gaunt, unkempt, wild, and filthy. Insane. And Harry couldn't blame him. He had been an innocent man locked up for over a decade with Dementors while the true perpetrator of his crimes was living in his Godson's dormitory for half of every year. Of course he looked bad when he escaped. 

But he had cleaned up since then. He'd acquired a wand somehow and had washed away the dirt and grime, tamed his hair, trimmed his beard, and had evidently been eating well these past few weeks. His skin looked healthy (far from the sunken, waxy way it had looked a month before when they had first met), and he looked like the strong, handsome, and humorous young man Harry had seen in his parents' wedding photos. 

Harry eyed the lit wand nervously. "Err, Sirius, are you sure that's okay?" 

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I won it off an Auror. One of the ones who carted me off to Azkaban without a trial. She got slow in the last thirteen years. I really don't feel bad about taking it." 

Harry gasped. "You _what?!_ But doesn't that mean the Ministry-"

"The Ministry doesn't know where I am, Harry. And as much as they may wish they could, there is no way for them to track who's wand did what spells and where without actually having the wand in question in there possession. The Wizarding public voted to block any research into that a long time ago. Before you were born. Maybe before I was born. I don't really recall. I only had a short span in which I was able to vote, or so it feels."

"That's not what I. . ." Harry shook his head. "Wizards _vote?!_"

Sirius snorted and jerked his head over his shoulder towards the hall behind him. "Yeah, how else do you think an oaf like Cornelius Fudge got elected? If Scrimgeour had won I'd probably have been caught by now. C'mon, let's go find a classroom to talk in. I'll tell you everything you wanna know." He turned and began to lead Harry down the corridor, illuminated wand held out before him. Harry eyed it untrustingly as he followed his Godfather. He couldn't let it go.

"It's just that," he sped up so he was walking side by side with Sirius, "last year I got an official warning from the Ministry because a House Elf dropped a pudding on one of my Aunt and Uncle's house guests. I didn't do anything but still got in trouble."

Sirius grimaced. "I never liked Petunia." He said her name with the air of someone discarding a dirty sock. "She was somehow jealous, prissy, and holier-than-thou all wrapped up in one tight, disinfected house skirt. Any guest of hers deserved to have pudding dropped on them, I expect." 

They rounded a corner. While Harry appreciated having an adult who he could talk like this about his caretakers with, he was still worried about the potential consequences of Sirius using magic around him. Sirius caught Harry's still-anxious look and sighed. 

"Look, Harry. It'll be fine. You're hardly the first boy to use a little harmless magic outside of school. And, in cases like this, where you aren't around any Muggles and it's something small like a torch spell, which no Muggle who might see will think anything of from a distance, the Ministry won't do anything about it. Besides, they're still worried about me, the big bad wolf, getting you! They're not going to retaliate, just like they didn't last summer when you blew up your aunt. Erm, your other aunt, that is. Good job with that, by the way. Never got the chance to tell you. She had it coming."

They came to stop outside a door marked _Teacher Lounge_. Harry grabbed Sirius' muscular upper-arm, still not convinced. "But what if they do? What if something happens?" 

Sirius sighed again an turned to face Harry. "Look, Harry, I understand your concern. But at most you'd just get another warning by owl post. I promise! This is too small for anyone to investigate, or really to care about at all. And if it makes you feel better I did pick the lock on the front door, a small skill I picked up from Lily, and we don't have to use this anymore to light our way." He waved the glowing wand in the air. Harry heard tinges of annoyance in Sirius' voice and backed down, but Sirius continued. 

"And honestly, Harry, who ever got hurt by a little bit of mischief?" Sirius winced at that as if recalling a painful memory, but quickly rushed on. "Eh, anyway, I just thought you were your father's son, is all." 

That settled it for Harry. He squared his shoulders and moved his grip from Sirius' arm to the knob on the staffroom door. "I am!" He said defiantly and pushed inside. 

Sirius grinned and muttered _"Nox!"_ before following Harry inside. For a moment the two were blanketed in shadows again, but Harry quickly found the light switch and alleviated the problem. 

The room was cozy. That was the word that came to mind for Harry. The lighting was soft, like that in a massage parlor, and a large and comfy-looking sofa sat against one wall. There were cabinets and a fridge and papers on the counters by the door, normal workroom appliances, but Harry didn't care about those. 

He hurried over and sank onto the couch, letting out a contented "aahhhhh!" as he folded his arms behind his head and kicked out his legs in an exaggeration of relaxation. Sirius laughed and padded over to sink into the seat beside Harry, tucking his wand into his pocket. 

"It really is damn good to see you, again, Harry. You're looking like a really handsome young man. Could use a haircut, though," Sirius's lips quirked teasingly as he ran a hand through his own long locks. Harry chuckled and assumed a more natural position in his seat. 

"I was pleased when I got your letter," Sirius continued. "I'd hoped you would want to meet again but would have understood if you'd rather have let things lie for a while."

Harry snorted, shaking his head. "And what, deal with my cousin, aunt, and uncle all summer? Nahh, I need some sanity in my life. Someone like me."

"It's good to know that there are still people out there who make me seem sane," Sirius joked, reaching a hand around Harry and pulling him close, into the crook of his arm. Harry lay there happily, feeling his Godfather's body heat and resting a hand on the older man's chest. He could just make out the beginnings of tattoos in his muggle shirt's V-neck. 

"Anyway, your letter said you wanted to ask me something?" 

Harry nodded, a look of seriousness overtaking the grin that had been there a moment before. "Yeah, actually. You're one of the few people I've met who knew my dad and knew him well. Lupin left right after I found out he was one of you, and I was wondering if you could just. . . If you could tell me about him?" 

"Of course I can, Harry." Sirius nodded understandingly and gripped Harry's shoulder gently. "Your father was. . . Well, he blew me away when we first met. First of all, he accepted me despite my family all being obtuse, pig-headed Slytherins. Not that I made it hard for him to, mind, but it still meant a lot." Sirius' eyes took on a strange warm glow as he thought back. 

"And he was really quick-witted, even if he mainly used his head for mischief. And there was swagger, sure, but he got over it in time. We both did." 

Harry shook his head. "That's not what I'm looking for." He blushed, realizing how ungrateful he sounded. "Sorry, I do like hearing that, but all I've ever heard about him are generalizations about what he was like. But since I never knew him. . . I want to hear specific stories about the things he did, the way he talked, what his… his style was, even! And since you were his best mate, I thought you could tell me?"

Sirius leaned back, letting out a low whistle as understanding hit him. "Well, yeah, Harry, I can do that. Where to even start, though. . . I dunno, what do you want to hear first?" 

Harry blushed. "Erm, honestly. . . I'm really curious about what he got up to with you guys, the Marauders. It sounds like you were like the Weasley Twins. Did he pull pranks with you three?"

Sirius giggled. "Ahhh, I see, Harry. You wanna know from example if James was the troublemaker your teachers made him out to be, is that it? Well. . . He was, although I was a bigger one than him." He grinned proudly for a moment and, seemingly unconsciously, ruffled Harry's hair, which Harry enjoyed. "You hear about us being big pains in the ass to all our teachers, but most of our pranks were against each other!

"I remember we got Remus good, James and I, before we'd worked out his 'furry little secret.' We coated the inside of his bedding with Bubotuber pus. Diluted, of course. Only strong enough to give him an annoying rash. Trouble is, we did it the night before the full moon, when he was already anxious and frustrated. That's the only time I've ever seen Remus close to punching any of us. It understandably took him a while, but he thinks it's funny now." 

The older man hesitated. "Actually. . . I'm not even sure if James came up with that one. I remember when Remus nearly exploded at us that I blamed your father, but honestly it might've been my idea. I can't remember."

Sirius paused, noticing the hesitant look on Harry's face. "But that's probably not what you were looking for. . . You were hoping for something bigger that James initiated, yeah?" 

Harry nodded. "Sorry! But yeah, I am. What. . . What was the worst thing he did? Rule-breaking wise."

Sirius' mind automatically traveled to one thing in particular. A thing that made him stiffen up and blush, though the soft lighting and his stubbly beard helped to hide it. _Oh man, I haven't thought about that in forever. . . Maybe once when I saw Remus again, but other than that. . . It's been years!_

"Sirius?" Harry prodded, shifting slightly out of the older man's grasp to look at him. "What is it?" 

Harry could tell with ease that Sirius was thinking of something specific, so when Sirius shook his head and told him "it's nothing, just wasn't expecting this trip down memory lane," Harry knew he was lying. He crossed his arms and stared his Godfather down. 

"What, you don't think I'm old enough to know or something? Is that it? C'mon, Sirius! I fought Voldemort! Twice! I saved you from the Dementors and stunned Snape. I've gone up against Acromantulas and Basilisks and things. You can tell me. Nothing you say is going to shock me. I spend too much time with Fred and George, in any case."

Sirius' cheeks burned with guilty embarrassment. He knew he shouldn't tell Harry. Not about the occurrence that he'd been thinking of. And technically speaking it had been a group effort. But as he thought about what had happened between he, James, and Remus, he felt a stirring inside him. A stirring that had been shut down for nearly fourteen years. The kind of stirring that is the death of reason. _God, Harry looks just like him, too!_ Sirius blushed harder. _And wouldn't it be hot to tell him?_ Something purred its agreement in his chest. 

It was happening so suddenly and forcefully, these growing feelings inside Sirius, that it was hard to resist. It was made harder still by the fact that he had been denied these feelings for so long. And Harry truly did look _Exactly_ like James. 

"Okay, Harry," Sirius said in a quiet growl, "I'll tell you. But you mustn't tell anyone, do you promise?" 

Harry nodded quickly. "I promise!" 

Sirius grinned, showing a flash of teeth. "Good. Good. So the worst thing your father ever did... He actually did it very well. You see, Harry, he, Remus, and I all used to… to shag." 

Harry went still, hardly daring to breathe. _Did I hear that right?_

Sirius noted the sudden tautness of Harry's body and blushed. "I don't have to go into it, Harry. God, I shouldn't be telling you any of it anyway! You're his son, and he was my first! It's wrong!" 

But Sirius' words were just going through the motions. He knew it was wrong, and yet saying it was wrong out loud only made him want it more. So too, it seemed, did Harry. 

The boy cleared his throat. "I w-want… I want to hear more." His eyes were wide, his voice quiet, and he slowly shifted a hand against his crotch, rolling his hips. 

Sirius understood. He was starting to get hard as well. He licked his lips, then continued in the same strong undertone. "We used to sneak out under James' Invisibility Cloak at night. Not full moon nights, mind. Just Remus, James, and myself; Peter didn't lean that way, and we didn't want him to in any case. 

"We would levitate a stick to poke the knot on the Whomping Willow's trunk and crawl down the path to the Shrieking Shack. And we'd s-strip down and. . . And. . ."

"And fuck," Harry supplied breathlessly. Sirius blushed again and nodded. 

"James was always bi, and he was just horny when he was with us. No feelings for myself or Remus, not the kind I had for him. He always loved Lily, and when they started dating we stopped sneaking out to fuck. But Remus and I. . . We only pretended to be bi. Truthfully we only liked boys. But we didn't want James to think there was anything more to out nighttime rolls in the hay beyond relieving tension. I think he knew anyway, but we kept up the facade nonetheless. 

"In any case, James worked wonders on us both, the three of us relieving ourselves inside each other! Remus was always on the bottom, I was on top and your father... he was in the middle."

Sirius paused to watch Harry squirm. The boy was clearly comfortably uncomfortable, aroused despite his wishes. His arm was straightened, elbow locked in place and palm rubbing against his crotch. Sirius knew, as he knew what he was doing was wrong, that he should look away and try not to notice as Harry struggled with his adolescence. But trying not to think about something always makes you think about it more. Unable to look away, Sirius gazed at Harry's crotch, where he could definitely see a bulge growing through the fabric beneath fingers. 

_He's getting turned on by be talking about how I used to fuck his father! _ The older man watched the younger fidget some more. _I'll bet he's never had to hide a boner from someone before._

Harry could feel his Godfather's eyes on him, but didn't know what to do. Part of him was embarrassed, but the aroused side of him reasoned that Sirius seeing him like this was nothing compared to the conversation they were having. A conversation which, against his better judgment, Harry was enjoying. 

"How, or maybe why, did you three first start doing it?" Harry asked, trying to keep his voice from betraying him and showing just how frazzled he was at their discussion. 

Sirius had to think for a moment. It had been so long since he'd thought about what had started it all (and even longer since the event itself had taken place) that he didn't immediately have all the pieces in place in his head. 

"I think. . ." He began slowly, biting his lip, "that it was. . . Ahh, yes! We were already sneaking out at night to the Shrieking Shack without Peter- not because we didn't want him there but because he preferred to sleep if it wasn't a full moon. Honestly, we snuck out more for the thrill of breaking the rules than of any actual need to talk to each other in secret. Anyway, one of the nights in fourth or fifth year, James brought up the fact that he was having no luck in asking your mother out. 

"Anyway, I distinctly remember Lupin saying, almost in jest, that his ass was always open. I remember that because it was so out of place for him. He was always the good boy. He had a bad streak, sure, but of the four of us he kept a level head and had no time for tedious obscenities. So when he said that to James, it stood out. And of course, Remus turned into a blushing ball of fur after he said that, metaphorically speaking. James asked him if he was serious, Remus nodded, and things evolved from there."

Harry was fully stiff now, and aching to touch himself. A quick glance at Sirius' crotch would have told him that he wasn't alone, but his mind was elsewhere. Curiosity pushed the next question from Harry's lips before he had a chance to rein himself in. 

"Did you guys ever d-do anything in your Animagius forms?" 

Sirius very nearly choked, and did take a moment to cough into an elbow, eyes wide with surprise at the strange question. 

"Wh-what?! Of c-course not, Harry! I don't think any of us were ever even aroused in our other forms," He sputtered truthfully, now intent on changing the subject. He sought around for any subject and, both fortunately and unfortunately, said the first thing that popped into his head.   
  
"Have you had sex yet?" 


	2. This May Hurt A Little But It's Something You'll Get Used To

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry about the wait. I'd meant to have the two chapters posted just a few days apart but this one needed some serious overhaul
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn

Sirius cursed himself silently. _Damn these hormones! I can't believe I just asked my thirteen-year-old Godson about his sex life, horniness be damned!_ Sirius was about to apologize and change the subject. He'd even cleared his throat and opened his mouth to do so. But Harry moved first, shaking his head almost sadly. 

"Would you believe that I've never even masturbated? I know how, obviously, but. . . at Hogwarts, I'm always surrounded by people, even in bed, and it's too embarrassing. And I only recently started wanting to, anyway. And I have my own room at the Dursley's, but it's impossible to get in the mood there."

Sirius gasped, and those same hormones he had just cursed eagerly took the wheel. "Oh, Harry. . . We have to fix that! I can't let it stand! A boy who has never touched himself? And you, more than anyone, deserve to~ no, we've gotta fix this!"

Harry gaped at him, still grinding his palm slowly on his crotch. "Wh-what, here and now?!" His voice was eager and hopeful, if also tinged with disbelief and, understandably, a bit of anxiety. 

Sirius nodded, slipping a hand down to Harry's knee. "Is. . . Is that alright, Harry? Me helping you?" His hand slid further up, grasping Harry's inner thigh, just below his crotch. Harry went still as the grave for a few seconds, not even daring to breathe, then gave a quick, eager nod. 

Sirius grinned, and slid his hand the rest of the way up and onto the boy's crotch, knocking Harry's hand out of the way. He could _feel_ his hard-on. Quite clearly, too. Sirius breathed deeply, shifting in his seat slightly and rubbing firmly against it. This was the first time in more than a decade that he had been remotely intimate with _anyone!_

"Aghh, aahhh~ S-Sirius!" Harry whined needily, rolling his hips up into Sirius' hand in an effort to increase the friction. "P-please..." Harry sounded pathetic and pleading. Sirius wouldn't have been able to resist him if he tried. Not that he wanted to. Not anymore. 

"Let's get these off of you, Harry," he said softly, reaching with both hands to unbutton Harry's jeans. They popped free fairly easily, and the zipper soon followed. Harry kicked off his sneakers and eagerly helped his Godfather tug off the jeans. 

Sirius took a moment to gaze at the boy before. Him. So slim and perfect, with that hesitant tent in his snow-white underwear. And Sirius just couldn't stop thinking about how much he looked like his father had! Sure, the hair was a smidge longer, the glasses a different shape, and of course his eyes were green rather than hazel. But everything else, his jaw, his nose, the curve of his lips, and even the way he carried himself was identical to James Potter. 

"You know. . . Your father was my first. And I think I was his as well," Sirius smiled and trailed a gentle thumb over Harry's cheek. "And now you want me to be your first. All of this has happened all before. . . ."

Harry sighed contentedly and pressed his cheek against Sirius' hand. "It's going to hurt, won't it?"

"Maybe. I won't lie to you, Harry. It's very probable. We can stop at any time if it gets to be too much. But I'll do my best to prepare you." 

Sirius' hand pulled away from Harry's smooth face to tug his wand from his pocket. Harry's eyes flashed fearfully at the sight of it. "N-no more spells, Sirius. Please. I don't want the Ministry to come investigate. If they catch you. . . ." 

Sirius cocked his head to the side. "If you say no spells then I won't use any spells. But are you sure, Harry? Without proper lube the chances of there being pain on your first time go from 'maybe' to 'definitely.' And I really don't want to hurt you."

Harry chewed on his lip. Sirius was right, he knew. He'd never so much as touched himself, much less taken anything up his rear before. And while he was unversed in sexual knowledge, he did understand the mechanics of it. Without proper lubrication, anything pushed inside him was like to be very painful. 

But he also knew that if Surius did any more magic the Ministry wouldn't be able to look the other way. Either Harry would get in trouble again or Sirius would be found out. He couldn't risk it. 

"No magic. Just. . . There must've been a way you, Professor Lupin, and my dad got by before you learned the spell? On your first time?"

Sirius nodded and set his wand down on the floor at the foot of the couch. "There is," he said as he rose slowly to his feet. He held out a hand to help Harry up as well. "It's not quite as effective as the spell, but it does work. And of course I'll still do everything I can to make this not only bearable for you, Harry, but also enjoyable." 

His hands found Harry's hips. Harry expected his Godfather to push down his tented underwear, but Sirius' hands slid up rather than down, hitching up Harry's shirt. The boy quickly raised his hands over his head and let Sirius remove the shirt. It fell in a crumpled heap on the floor. 

"Quidditch has been good to you, I see." Sirius' eyes hungrily took in everything about Harry's now mostly naked form. "I saw you in the papers a few times, you know. Just over the last couple of years, when I managed to get them of Azkaban visitors. You were pretty scrawny there for a while, but now. . ." Sirius breathed deeply, aching to touch every inch of what he was seeing. "You're gorgeous!"

He wasn't wrong. The Dursley's had underfed Harry most of his life, and most of his clothes had been hand-me-downs from Dudley (which made his already thin form look even scrawnier). But after three years of full meals and regular Quidditch training at Hogwarts, Harry had started to fill out. He'd added some slim muscle to his mass, which worked well to accent his features. 

Harry went a little red. He'd never been told that by anyone before. "Can. . . Can I see you, too?" He asked a little hesitantly. 

"Of course!" Sirius chuckled, reaching down to his zipper. "How else would we do this?"

He started to unzip himself, but Harry laid a gentle hand on top of his. "I want to do it," he whispered. His voice cut clear through the air between them, volume be damned. Sirius immediately dropped his hand away from his crotch, giving Harry a respectful nod. 

Harry knelt down before his Godfather. The grey tile floor felt chilly against his bare knees. Sirius would have thought that Harry's hands would be shaking; his own had been all throughout his first time with James & Remus. But when Harry reached up to grab hold of the front of Sirius' jeans his hands were still and precise. _M-must be that Quidditch training. He knows how to be calm and steady under pressure._

Harry took a moment to palm his Godfather's bulge before disrobing him. His touches through the fabric against Sirius' hard-on seemed born more of curiosity than any desire to tease, which Sirius found extremely cute. It was tough to not reach down and cup Harry's soft cheek fondly. After a moment of blushing examination, Harry finally tugged open Sirius' pants and pulled them down. 

His boxers had a bigger tent than Harry had hoped for. Judging from the outside Harry would say that Sirius was resting comfortably at eight inches or so. And he was thick, too! But there was more to be done before Harry would allow himself to see, or even feel, beneath the fabric. 

He deftly unlaced Sirius' shoes- a pair of steel-toed black combat boots- and helped his Godfather remove them (a difficult task to accomplish solo when your pants are down around your ankles). Next came the socks. 

Whereas Harry had let his own clothes fall to the floor without a second thought, he took care with Sirius'. He set the boots side-by-side in front of the couch beside Sirius' wand and quickly folded his jeans before placing them on the nearest couch cushion. The socks were laid atop them. 

Sirius chuckled and reached a hand down to ruffle Harry's hair. "There's a good boy~"

Harry sighed and pressed his face up against the rubbing hand, closing his eyes with his face a mere inch or two away from where his Godfather's head was outlined by his tent. Sirius' hand moved lower, fingers trailing softly down his cheek, under his chin, then back up to scratch lightly behind the boy's right ear. Harry sighed again, tilting his head to the side the give Sirius a better angle. 

"Your father enjoyed that too," Sirius stopped scratching and pulled Harry's face slowly into his crotch. Harry felt the bulge press into his cheek through the underwear and shivered. "Sometimes I'd do it just to tease him. We'd be in the common room working on homework or some new mischief. I'd come up behind his chair and start to rub him there. Drove Remus mad with jealousy~" 

Harry nuzzled softly against Sirius' cock, his own twitching beneath its confines. Sirius, still applying some light pressure to keep Harry's face pressed into him, slipped his hand gently down his Godson's neck and down between his shoulder blades. Harry's breath became shallow and unsteady. He'd never felt this way before. He'd been horny, of course, but nowhere near this level of intensity. 

"P-Padfoot. . . Please!" It came out a simpering whimper. 

"So needy," Sirius commented, taking his hand off Harry entirely to quickly slip out of his v-neck. "I need this too. Don't worry, Harry. But call me Sirius. Padfoot is someone else."

Harry opened his eyes as Sirus' shirt finally came off, leaving them both in only their bulging underwear. And Harry saw clearly for the first time the tattoos that decorated his Godfather's muscular, hairy chest. They appeared almost tribal or occult in nature. One looked almost like a cross while another resembled the Native American medicine wheel. Still more were strings of characters in a language Harry didn't understand. He was curious as to what they all meant, especially the one set right over Sirius.' Heart, but now was not the time for questions. 

It was the time, at last, for them to see each other. All of each other. 

"Are you ready, Harry?" Sirius asked as he held out a hand and helped Harry to his feet, then placed his hands on Harry's hips, fingertips right against the boy's underwear waistband. 

Harry gave a slow, deliberate nod. "Yeah," he whispered breathlessly, "yeah, I am! Are... are you?" He placed his hands in turn on Sirius' hips. 

Sirius started to nod, but paused. "I... Not yet."

Harry slumped slightly, clearly having been looking forward to their first time together, and his first time _period_. 

"Look at me," Sirius instructed in a hushed, patient voice. Harry did as he was told, gazing up into the older man's eyes. Sirius smiled kindly down at him for a moment, hands squeezing Harry gently. Then Sirius leaned forward, and before Harry knew what was happening they were kissing.

Harry straightened back up immediately, heart fluttering and libido paused temporarily. His eyes fluttered closed and he felt his chest practically expand with love. Sirius felt so _perfect_ with his lips pressed against Harry's. He didn't even mind the beard. In fact, scratchy as it was, Harry liked it. 

The kiss was quite contrasted at both ends. On one side was an older man with rather rough lips and a scraggly beard. On the other was a young lad with no facial hair whatsoever and rather soft, wet lips. But there was love and passion on both sides, bringing them firmly together. 

Tempted as Sirius was to slip Harry the tongue and nail him up against the wall to make out, he wanted something else more. He just had to kiss Harry before they started. After a few seconds of rather noisy kissing in which more than a couple moans were released, the older man pulled away. 

"Thank you, Harry. That was everything I hoped it would be. I'm ready now."

Harry slowly opened his eyes, letting out a small sigh as the pupils tried to focus on his Godfather's face. "That was. . . Is it just me or did it just get really hot in here? Are my glasses fogging up?"

Sirius chuckled and pressed his forehead against Harry's, right on the boy's scar. "If you're hot then I guess we need to get all the rest of your clothes off~"

Harry nodded slowly, feeling Sirius' head move with his. He slowly slipped his fingertips under his Godfather's waistband. "You're right. Together?"

"Together," Sirius confirmed. "Ready? One, two, three!" 

At the same time, they pushed down. They weren't able to push each other's underwear very far down, but it was enough. Their cocks, at last, sprang free. Neither Harry nor Sirius tried to hide their eagerness as they gazed down upon each other. 

Sirius let out a hungry moan that sounded almost like a growl when he saw Harry's stiff, leaking member. Unable and unwilling to contain himself, he reached a shaking hand over to grab Harry's dick. Harry let him, jutting his hips out with nonverbal permission. Sirius' hand stilled the second his fingers wrapped around Harry's shaft. 

He started to stroke Harry off. The strokes were slow, so he could watch, but persistent. As soon as Harry's foreskin began to slide up over his head the boy's hands shot to cover his mouth, blocking a yip of pleasure as his legs started to shake. Sirius grinned. 

Harry was just as interested in Sirius' penis as Sirius was in his. But he only got to see it for a few seconds before there was an arm in the way. And once Sirius started stroking there was no way for Harry to focus enough to see it again. 

Not that he needed to. Those few seconds were enough to etch the image of Sirius' package into Harry's mind. It was thick. Thick and long. Not that Harry would know, but it was the kind of cock that pornstars would have. With bulging veins and a head that seems perpetually slickened by precum. Where Harry himself barley had any pubes, Sirius had a full bush. 

Sirius abruptly let to of Harry's cock. "I can't... I can't do this anymore..." He hastily crouched down to pull his underwear properly off and tossed it haphazardly onto the couch. 

"Can't do what?!" Harry asked him. He was painfully aware of Sirius' face inches away from his cock. It was this that Sirius looked at when he answered, rather than Harry's face. 

"Wait," he said. "I can't wait anymore. I already did my waiting..." 

With that, he grabbed Harry's undies, which had come to rest just above his knees, then yanked them down. Harry stepped quickly out of them as Sirius rose to his feet once more. 

He looked around the room, eyeing the normal Muggle appliances and dull walls. He shook his head, a rare sneer rising on his face. "No... This won't do." With that, he scooped Harry up in his muscular arms as if the boy weighed nothing and quickly carried him out into the hallway, his bare feet making almost no noise on the tile floor. 

"Wh-what?! What are you d-doing, Sirius?!" Harry cried, quickly wrapping his arms around his Godfather's neck. 

"We need a change of scenery, Harry. Someplace with the proper atmosphere for what we're about to do. Someplace like. . . This!" They stopped outside a classroom door. Sirius let Harry gently down out of his arms and pushed the door open, leading them inside. The lights flashed on a moment later. 

It looked exactly as every muggle classroom did. A smudged chalkboard, bullshit inspirational posters everywhere, dozens of desks, and even one of those infuriating pencil sharpeners screwed into the wall by the door. Bad memories welled up in Harry. Strict teachers and mean kids. Yet in this situation it was surprisingly arousing. It made Harry feel somehow even naughtier than before. 

"Where do you want it?" Sirius murmured lustfully in Harry's ear. 

"D-desk!" He gasped out. "Teacher's desk!" 

Sirius complied, carrying Harry over to the cluttered desk and setting him down atop a mess of papers at the edge. Without so much as a backwards glance, Harry shoved everything off the desk and laid back. Pencils and rulers and staplers clattered to the floor. There was a rustling _whoosh_ as dozens of papers followed their more solid counterparts. 

Sirius took no time dawdling. He crouched down on his knees immediately and spread Harry's legs, draping them over his shoulders. As Harry's legs and cheeks parted, his rosebud was revealed. Sirius let out a hushed gasp as he eyed it. 

"Oh, Harry~" 

It was tight, smooth, pink, and delectable. It looked exactly as Sirius had hoped it would. He bet it tasted even better. Without preamble, Sirius leaned his face in. _Just begin...._

At first, all Harry could feel was a light tickling, scratching sensation as his Godfather's whiskers rubbed against his skin, and he couldn't help but giggle. But then Sirius' tongue slipped out and began lapping against his hole, pushing softly yet insistently, and those giggles turned into moans. 

Sirius let his moans slip free as well. What was the use in suppressing them? There was nobody around but Harry, and the boy was bound to hear things from his Godfather one way or another. 

Though it had been ages since Sirius had utilized this particular skill, his tongue remembered the ropes and did not disappoint. It arched forward against Harry's hole, pushing forward enough lubricating saliva to do the trick, then went rigid and poked into Harry's ass. The tip pressed slowly through the boy's hole, wriggling a little to ease aside tight muscle. Once or twice Harry reflexively clenched his ring, briefly, but soon enough he couldn't help but relax and enjoy the intoxicating feeling as Sirius slowly slithered inside. 

Harry could feel it when Sirius' tongue pushed in fully. His slackened ring practically popped open, letting the tongue dip inside. Harry's mouth fell open. He couldn't feel anything inside himself past his boyhole ring, yet, but it was enough to simply know that Sirius was licking him on the inside. His cock twinged, urging him to touch himself. But Harry held back. 

Sirius began thrusting his tongue slowly back and forth, pushing in as deep as he could, stretching Harry's hole and making it stay stretched. It was a sight to behold, from Harry's view. To see that much older and incredibly handsome face, the face of a wanted fugitive, pressed firmly between his legs. 

Only it didn't last very long. Soon enough Sirius was satisfied with his tongue's work and pulled his face away. 

"Don't clench, Harry!" He said in a commanding voice, gazing at Harry's now gaping asshole. It wasn't a large gape. It was just barely open. But it was enough. Sirius slipped two fingers into his mouth, slicking them up quickly, then shoved one up inside Harry. 

"Aahhhhaa!" Harry gasped. He could feel the pressure of the finger inside him, squirming a bit, feeling up his soft, smooth anal walls. 

A second finger quickly followed, stretching Harry even more. Not to the point where it was painful, yet, just slightly uncomfortable, albeit in a good way. Sirius thrust and spread these fingers slowly, marveling at how tight Harry was. He could scarcely get the fingers to separate enough to stretch and prepare him properly. _I don't think James was even this tight our first time! But then, he was a bit older than Harry is now. . ._ . 

Still, Sirius knew that he had to prepare Harry with at least three fingers before the boy got the real thing. 

"Harry. . . I've got to put another one inside you. I won't lie. This may hurt a little. But I promise you'll get used to it quick enough. Is that alright?" 

Harry nodded thickly, his head spinning a little. "Don't... Don't worry about me, Sirius. Just do what you need to." 

Sirius gave a single nod in return. "Alright. Thank you, Harry. And if it hurts too much you can tell me to stop. You can scream, too, if you have to. No one can hear us and I'm not judging you, not that there's anything to judge. I don't want you trying to hold it in for my sake."

"I don't think I'll scream," Harry said defiantly. "Not through any of this!" 

Sirius cocked an eyebrow. "We'll see." He pushed the third finger inside. 

"Aahh!" Harry gasped, then bit his lip. "F-fuck!" 

"It hurts?" 

Harry nodded, wincing. "Yeah, a bit. Not too much." 

"The fastest way for me to make the pain go away is to keep going and let your body get used to it," Sirius thrust his three fingers slowly deep inside the boy. "I promise you this will start to feel good."

Harry blushed, still wincing on occasion and Sirius thrust his fingers. "I alr-ready like it," he admitted. "Even... even the pain." 

Sirius blushed too. "You're just like your father, Harry. He liked it from the first too." 

Harry wasn't sure what to say. "Th-thanks.... Am I ready yet? It's starting to hurt less!" 

Sirius stood slowly, balls swinging. He kept his fingers buried knuckle deep within the boy. "I think you might be. Are you sure you want this? Once I put myself inside you, and I mean actually, properly inside you, we can't go back." 

"I want it!" Harry swore. "I... I don't want us any other way."

Sirius nodded. "Alright then. It's time." He slowly withdrew his hand, fingers all slick with saliva and other natural lubricants, and stepped further between Harry's open legs. He let the shiny head of his cock come to rest at Harry's still slightly gaping asshole. The boy breathed in deeply, a shiver passing through him as he felt Sirius' head press against his entrance. 

"This will hurt more than my fingers," Sirius told the boy as he began his first thrust inside with his dick. "B-but stick with it! Aahh~ It will b-be worth it!" 

Sirius moaned and closed his eyes as he delved inside his Godson. Harry felt a fiery pain flare up in his ass and gasped out, his eyes flashing wide in contrast. The boy gripped the edge of the desk hard, his knuckles going white, and he sat up as best he could to watch Sirius' dick disappearing inside him, grimacing as he did so. 

"N-no," Sirius groaned, opening his eyes to look down at Harry. "Lay back for me. You need t-to relax." He placed a palm in the center of Harry's chest and pushed lightly. Harry complied, letting the older man push him back down. 

"I'm okay," Harry promised as the cool wood of the desktop pressed back against him. "Keep going! I'm okay." He hissed. "Thhhssshhhh aahh I-I'm okay!" 

It honestly wasn't that bad. Sirius had done a good job of preparing Harry, limited as was his ability. So even though it was Harry's first time and Sirius was fairly large, the pain was easy to bear. 

Sirius' cock, already halfway inside Harry, continued pushing. This time Harry could feel more than just the pressure inside himself. Sirius' dick was starting to press into his prostate, a sweet spot which had never before been triggered. It neutralized what was left of the pain instantly, and the more Sirius pressed against it the better it felt. 

Harry whined out, squirming a little. The sound made Sirius' skin crawl in an indecently pleasurable way he hadn't felt in years. 

"You're doing so good, Harry! I'm nearly all the way inside you!" Sirius licked his lips and stared down at the sight of his member disappearing inside the boy's asshole. He pulled it out a little, just to watch the shaft move, then thrust it back in. 

"Aahh!" Harry moaned at the movement, rolling his hips a bit and popping his back. 

"You like that?" Sirius smiled. "When I move it in and out like that? I've got some good news for you, in that case~" 

Harry nodded dully, eyelids fluttering softly. "Y-yes! More! Please..." 

Sirius' smile became a grin. "I can do that!" He pulled most of the way out, then thrust back it. He wasn't able to go very quickly due to Harry being extraordinarily tight, but the tightness negated the need for speed. Sirius huffed in deep pleasure as he buried himself back inside the boy, and Harry let out another deep moan, this one louder than before. 

"Oohhhhhhhhhaaaaahhhhh yessss!" 

Harry's eyes shut tightly. His hole clenched just ever so slightly on Sirius' next thrust, multiplying the pleasure they both felt. 

"S-Sirius!!! I don't think I c-can take much more!" Harry groaned louder still, drooling a little. 

"What, spent already?" Sirius chuckled. 

"It's my f-first time," Harry grumbled a bit embarrassedly. 

"And I've spent the past decade locked up, knowing what I've been missing. I'm not getting close yet." Sirius thrust in and out again. 

Of course, that was a lie. He actually _was_ close. Probably as close as Harry was. Those years in Azkaban had stripped away his stamina. But he couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease the boy. 

"Ohhhh don't stop!" Harry gasped, mouth falling open. "I-I'm gonna......" 

Sirius thrust in again, driving his cock hard on purpose, and sent his Godson tumbling I to ecstasy. His asshole tightened and the cry that burst from his throat was almost as impressive as the load that came shooting out of his cock. Sirius watched hungrily as the shaft pulsed and the slit in Harry's slick head opened before spitting out gobs of hot, creamy white semen at an impressive velocity. 

The spunk spattered all over Harry's chest. Though the liquid was hot, it felt cold against Harry's burning skin. And maybe it was the dog side of Sirius, or perhaps it truly was that intense, but the older man swore he could smell Harry's cum on the air already. A scent he hadn't smelled in years and years, but also one you could never forget. 

Unable to keep thrusting with Harry's now not-so virginal hole clenched hard as it was, Sirius quickly pulled himself out and stepped closer, further between Harry's legs. He started to stroke himself off to the sight before him, cockhead just inches above Harry's balls. 

It was the sight that finally got him off. A pale, smooth, naked boy beneath him, cum already covering his body, his eyes closed, glasses slightly askew, and a chest that was rapidly rising and falling. 

"Ohhhh, Harry! Ohhhhhhhhh fuuuucckkk!" Sirius groaned and his cock exploded forth, dwarfing Harry's rather large money shot. His seed splattered all over Harry's front, mostly covering the boy's balls and shaft, but a lot still getting on his lower and upper stomach. Harry made himself watch, awe-struck, as the pearly white, rather thick liquid continued to goop out of Sirius' swollen purple head and down onto Harry's own body. 

It felt hot, in every meaning of the word. The liquid was warmer than Harry's was, his having cooled quickly in the classroom air. And the act itself, watching his Godfather ejaculate onto him was _highly_ arousing. Though Harry had no energy remaining to go another round. 

Harry was left a mess when Sirius at last finished cumming. He felt filthy, degraded even. And he liked it. 

But Sirius seemed to be regretting things already. 

"Oh... Oh, _Merlin!_ Harry, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't.... I was just so pent up, and you looked so good! But I never should have.... _What would James say?!_

Harry reached forward and grabbed Sirius' shaking hands soothingly. "It's alright, Sirius. Really! I loved it! I'm glad it happened." 

Sirius sniffled, blushing a bit beneath his beard. "R-really?" 

Harry nodded. "Honest! Thank you. It was what I needed." 

"You're a mess," Sirius commented, looking at the mixture of both their ejaculates covering Harry's body. "Want me to clean it up? A quick 'Scourgify' ought to do the tr-"

"No!" Harry interjected. "Er, I mean, yes... I want you to clean me up. But not with magic." His eyes shone mischievously. 

Sirius's blush deepened and he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "You... You mean-?"

Harry nodded eagerly, and a playful smile slowly returned to Sirius' face. "So be it." 

He got down on his knees between Harry's legs once again and pressed his face forward, beginning to slurp up their combined cum. Harry groaned, the prickly feel of Sirius' whiskers actually enhancing the sensation of his godfather's mouth, to his surprise. 

As Sirius' tongue rolled across Harry's still sensitive tip, gathering every drop it could reach, Harry stretched and sighed contentedly. Sirius moved fairly quickly, cleaning Harry's ballsack and shaft before going up to his upper groin and stomach. It felt like no time at all before he was cleaning Harry's chest, especially his nipples (at which he sucked and nibbled, making Harry moan out his name, rather than just licking). 

It felt like it went by far too quick to Harry, despite it taking up the better part of ten minutes. Sirius stood slowly, Harry's skin now unblemished by anything besides drying saliva. 

"We... You should get home," he said sounding disappointed and on edge. Clearly, he was still debating the morality of his actions. 

Harry's arms and lips drooped. "That place isn't home...."

"They're your family, Harry," Sirius held out a hand to help Harry up off the desk. They began to walk back, hand in hand, to the workroom they'd stripped in. 

Harry snorted as they left the classroom. "Someone should tell them that." 

Sirius nodded understandingly. "I never got along with my family either...." He fell silent. Harry got the sense that Sirius was mulling something over. He could practically see the gears turning in his Godfather's head. But he didn't push for information. 

They dressed in silence upon reaching the teacher workroom. Harry unabashedly showed off everything as he bent forward to pick the clothes up from the floor, but Sirius just crouched down to gather all his things off the couch. 

And finally, when they were both fully clothed once more, Sirius voiced the thought that Harry had secretly been wishing for. 

"Harry.... Since I'm your Godfather, and since you hate the Dursleys... What if you came to live with me? Just a thought! I mean, hypothetically speaking. I have a house that we could live in. It would need some cleaning, but we'd manage. And it'd serve as a means of keeping me hidden from the Ministry, too. My parents put all the concealment charms on it that they could think of." 

He rushed the words out as if hoping that by saying them quickly Harry wouldn't hate him for voicing the question. As if he ever would. To Harry, the question was a dream come true!

"Do you really mean it?" He asked, wide-eyed, his heart thumping excitedly. Sirius nodded. 

"I ran away from that house when I was maybe sixteen to live with your father. I never thought I'd go back. But for you, so that we could both be happy and free, I would. Yes, Harry, I would for you." He paused. "Erm, it wouldn't be right away, mind. The transition would take some time and getting used to, but I'm sure-" 

The older man was cut off as Harry tackled him with a colossal hug. "I **absolutely** want to! You've no idea how much this means to me!" He buried his face in Sirius' chest. 

Sirius wore a surprised expression for a few seconds, then settled into a warm, pleased smile. He patted Harry on the back before taking the boy by the shoulders and stepping back. 

"Come on, Harry. Let's go break the news to your aunt and uncle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... Don't like this fic. Like, really. I shouldn't have written it. It was tedious, and the end result, I feel, doesn't match the work put in. Trouble is, I'd already written 7.5K words before I realized how much I hated this fic. But at that point I'd already put in too much work to stop, and went ahead and completed then posted. If you like this fic then I'm glad! But don't judge my other fics based off this one, please. I actually really, really like the sequel to this fic, Bring Me Back A Dog. In fact, I enjoy writing almost all of my other fics, and feel that they're actually good. But this one should have stayed an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and sorry for cutting it off just before the "good" stuff. Chapter two is already written. Originally it was all one looonnnggg chapter, but I decided to split it in half. Went ahead and tagged chapter two because that'll probably be up in a couple of days. 
> 
> I now have a tumblr where I post updates and answer questions and post random fandom stuff: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dad-i-write-gay-porn
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C81Q5TJA_MA
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LxW5dn5alcw


End file.
